


В переулке

by bhbyf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Куинни считает себя сильной, потому что она маг. Но что если на свете есть другая, более сильная магия?





	В переулке

Сбегать с работы для Куинни – это уже не хобби, это профессия. И как всякий человек, увлеченный своим занятием, Куинни максимально разнообразит свои побеги. Ей, как легилименту, не составило бы труда раз за разом проворачивать какую-нибудь простенькую штуку – но Куинни считала, что это ниже ее достоинства. 

В этот раз она ссылается на то, что в дымоходе у хозяйки квартиры кошка вывела котят – и злая хозяйка их хочет уничтожить, а она, Куинни, хочет спасти. Милая история и небольшое магическое влияние – и вот ее уже провожают целым отделом, восхваляя, желая удачи, давая ценные советы. 

Еще посмеиваясь, Куинни появляется в переулке у булочной. Даже здесь пахнет вкуснейшей сдобой и обалденным кофе. Рот сам собой наполняется слюной, а душа – радостью от предчувствия встречи. Немного бы прихорошиться – и можно заходить… 

\- Вот ты какая, белая лошадь, - вдруг раздается позади. 

Оборачиваясь, Куинни замечает, что в тупике стоит невысокая рыжая девушка в черном бесформенном платье. 

\- Привет, - растеряно говорит Куинни и мило, чарующе улыбается незнакомке. Обычно это действует – собеседник расслабляется, начинает улыбаться в ответ. Но не в этот раз. – Я Куинни. А ты кто?

-Я - Милдред, - почти выплевывает незнакомка. – Девушка Якоба.

\- Бывшая девушка, ты хотела сказать, - кокетливо улыбаясь, парирует Куинни. – Теперь его девушка я. Мы поженимся. А ты… Уверенна, ты справишься. Найдешь себе кого-то другого. Как говорят в этих случаях, более подходящего… 

\- Справлюсь без твоих драгоценных советов, даже не переживай, - холодно говорит Милдред.

Куинни пытается проникнуть в ее разум – но натыкается на стену, высокую, каменную, крепостную. Рука автоматически тянется за палочкой.

\- Слабачка, - склабится Милдред. – И ты надеешься что-то забрать у меня?

\- Мы любим друг друга, - шипит ей Куинни. – И не связывайся со мной – пожалеешь! Я маг! 

\- Ты – тупая кукла, самовлюбленная идиотка, бездарь, - фыркает в лицо сопернице Милдред. – Думаешь, мне этот хот-дог ходячий нужен? Ни капли! Но мое никто трогать не смеет. 

Куинни, паникуя, пытается пробить защиту Милдред – но стена даже не дрожит под ее напором. Приходит черед волшебной палочки. Куинни вскидывает ее, начинает творить заклинание:

\- Ку...

\- Рот закрыла, - властно приказывает незнакомка. И Куинни с ужасом чувствует, как повинуясь чужой воле, с щелчком смыкаются ее челюсти. - Волшебница, - откровенно глумливо продолжает девушка. - Эти детские игры вы называете магией? Ну, сейчас я тебе покажу, как выглядит истинное чудо! - и произносит длинную, непонятную фразу на странном языке. 

Вокруг Милдред красным огнем вспыхивает пентаграмма – и из нее вылетают адские гончие. Собаки с лаем кидаются на Куинни, валят ее, рвут на части. Куинни пытается защитить горло – главное, выжить, остальное поможет потом заживить волшебство. Но сегодня удача не на ее стороне. В какой-то момент собаки отходят от нее – и над Куинни нависает Милдред.

\- Отец мой Вельзевул, - говорит она, - прими мою жертву!

И вонзает в сердце волшебницы длинный кривой нож. Тело Куинни вспыхивает красным пламенем и обращается в пепел. Жертва принята. 

\- Ну, что, собачки, - говорит Милдред, погладив окровавленных гончих, - пойдем и нашего неверного толстячка навестим? Пусть даже смерть не разлучит этих голубков с их высшими чувствами.


End file.
